


Asking For It

by nctatnightnight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/M, Facials, Fights, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight
Summary: Yuta and the Reader begin navigating a complicated development turn in their friendship, beginning with an interesting bout of sleep-talking.





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke to your morning alarm practically gouging a hole in your head, it seemed to be so loud. You rolled off your couch, careful as usual to step over Yuta, who usually crashed on the floor when you spent the night drinking and shooting the shit. This time, however, you stepped over nothing. You searched the floor when the sounds of cooking slowly came into focus like a station on the radio, calling you into the kitchen. Yuta, with a thousand yard stare, handed you a cup of coffee while he sipped at his like his life depended on it.

You stretched your arms overhead, straightening out your back. Yuta glanced at you, then whipped around, facing the counter to grab more coffee. He turned, offering you the coffee pot. You raised your still full cup to him. He set the pot down.

“We need to talk,” he said.

“We do?”

“You never told me you talk in your sleep.”

“I do?”

Yuta nodded frantically. “Normally,” he said, “this would be hilarious and you’d never hear the end of it, but this is a case where I need to make sure.”

You quirked an eyebrow at him, still not convinced this was a big deal. After all, your headache would only get worse or better if your sixth sense told you this was serious, and this time the level of pounding in your head stayed the same.

“You moaned my name last night in your sleep.”

You guffawed. “Is that it?!”

Yuta looked deathly serious. “It was a few times. And…”

“Oh my god Yuta, just finish telling me.”

“I think you called me Daddy.”

You gagged on your coffee but managed to compose yourself. “So,” you said nonchalantly, “I had a weird sex dream about you?” Yuta nodded. “You? A person,” you continued, “that I’ve hung out with for years, often and regularly, and have a very dear and close friendship with?”

Yuta sighed in relief. “Yeah. I knew it was dumb,” he laughed, “no more mixing sake and soju, at least not after 11.”

You clinked coffee cups, glad that mess was over.

🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻

It was a couple weeks later, after another long night of drinking. You sat up on the couch only to find no Yuta on the floor once again. You didn’t have to look this time, though. Yuta was perched on the edge of the coffee table, smiling devilishly and waiting for you with a fresh beer. He pressed the bottle into your hands, waiting for you to take a swig. You downed a good gulp of beer, feeling your headache soften a little.

“Alright,” you said, “what’re you up to?”

“It happened again.”

“What happened again?”

“The sleep-talking. The sleep-moaning. The Daddy bit. Just tell me you’re madly lusting after me and get it over with.” Yuta practically inhaled his own morning beer in glee. He loved giving you grief, but you weren’t having it today.

“Oh my god, Yuta, it’s nothing. I’m probably just horny lately and you’re around. I’m sorry you were caught in the crossfire.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m positive. Can we please get breakfast now?”

🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻

You couldn’t work. You couldn’t concentrate. You’d been staring at the same sentence on your computer screen for five minutes now. What were the facts here? First, Yuta claimed you’ve moaned for him in your sleep on two occasions now. Second, Yuta claimed you called him Daddy both times. Third, Yuta is one of your best and closest friends. Fourth, Yuta is beautiful but he and everyone on the planet knows that. Fifth, you first became friends when you both realized you didn’t want to settle down with steady partners yet. Did you have feelings for Yuta? Possibly, but you’d been friends for so long now that you didn’t want to consider drawing whole new boundaries. Did you have a daddy kink? That was a tough one. You always secretly liked the idea, but never allowed yourself to explore it. You never even told Yuta about, it was so secret, and you told him everything. Should you take a break from hanging out with Yuta? God, no. The whole situation would shake itself out eventually, one way or another.

🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻

You came into consciousness much earlier than usual. The apartment was still dark. You wondered what woke you when suddenly you realized how you fell asleep earlier that night. You had been resting on Yuta’s shoulder while binging Netflix, but felt your head get heavy and slide onto his lap as you fell asleep. You tried to roll over but found it difficult. You inspected, careful not to wake Yuta. His hand had a gentle but firm grasp on your breast. You snaked your fingers around his, trying to subtly pry him off of you, when he suddenly clenched. You let out a gasp as you felt Yuta’s other arm wrap around you to help pull you up, clutching your back to his chest. His hand still hadn’t left your breast. His lips brushed against your ear, making you shiver.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Yuta whispered, “Daddy’s here.” He snickered to himself, his proximity in this moment giving you goosebumps.

You thrashed, ready to beat the hell out of Yuta for taking this too far. However, you couldn’t deny the stir his whisper caused between your legs.

“You know, once can be a mistake. Twice can be a fluke. But a third time? Now I have a hard time believing you. You’re already hardly as innocent as you look.”

A third time? You must have done it again. You thrashed once more, this time tumbling forward and off of the couch. You landed on the floor with a thud, the room spinning a little. You glared at him. “You done?”

Yuta smiled and shook his head, getting down on the floor with you. You leaned back and away, but he followed you, crawling up between your spread knees. He hovered over you, his hands at either sides of your shoulders.

“We’ve been doing our best to ignore this for a long time.”

“Yuta, shut up.”

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You know I’m only doing this because I care and I know you can handle it.”

“Yuta, I mean it.”

“I know you do. And I know you only mean it because this is what you always do. You’d rather deny and bottle up everything instead of confronting anything. So stop being a pussy and confront this with me.”

You grit your teeth, seriously considering kicking Yuta out. However, being caged in by Yuta on the floor in this situation felt different. It was different from those times you wrestled or played around. You actually felt sort of small here. You actually felt sort of safe here. What the hell was going on?

Yuta pet your hair, a comfort gesture he knew you liked. “Be honest with yourself, and with me. Was it an innocent sex dream you had about me just because I’m around? Or do you still find me attractive?”

You bit your lip. “I never stopped finding you attractive. Just like you never stopped. We both know that.”

“Right. But don’t play dumb. Are you still sexually attracted to me?”

With horror, you realized part of what felt so eerie now. You hadn’t been drinking. Neither of you had. You had a couple beers over pizza at the beginning of the night, but just spent the rest of your time enjoying each other’s company. You were both stone cold sober in this moment. Everything mattered more than usual. Perfect time as any to be honest, you figured.

“… Yes,” you whispered. Yuta looked intently into your eyes.

“Good,” he said, “same here.”

You felt yourself blush. You noticed that his own cheeks were flushed as well.

“Now for the heavier subject,” Yuta began, “do you have a daddy thing?”

There was a heavy silence between you. Yuta pet your hair again, but this time, he leaned down as well. He kissed your forehead. “It’s okay to tell me,” he whispered, “I just want to be there for you.” He brought his chin down to look at you again. The air between your lips seemed tense. Tentatively, you leaned up, placing your lips on his in a cautious kiss. It’d been a while since you last tried this. You noticed how much more sincere it felt this time, years of friendship backing up the gesture. Yuta reluctantly pulled away, kissing your forehead again. “Don’t try to get out of this,” he said, “just be honest. Do you have a daddy thing?”

You nodded, feeling almost hollow from how heavy your lungs felt. “I think so,” you breathed. You felt so exposed, but at least Yuta was here to comfort you. He finally relinquished his stance, rolling off of you to lay by your side on the floor. He pulled you close.

“There. You did great. Are you okay?”

You nodded, your mind awash. What now?

Now, you decided, you wanted to show Yuta what a can of worms this was.

Yuta was still stroking your hair. “Is there anything you want to do now? I want to make sure you’re alright.”

You swung a leg over his hips and pulled yourself upright, pinning him under you. “I want you to help me figure this out,” you said. Yuta’s eyes widened. It was his turn to try escaping. He kicked, trying to slide out from under you.

“Uh, excuse me?” He wriggled, but couldn’t buck you off. You’d wrestled too often, so you knew all his tricks. You also knew that before too long, he wouldn’t be able to resist any challenge. He was too competitive, even when the stakes were low or he had nothing to win. You couldn’t help but notice that despite the stress showing on his face, his hands still rested on your thighs.

“What’s wrong Yuta, commitment issues again? Since you fought so hard to get me to admit it,” you said cooly, bucking him down when he struggled, “I’d like to explore this with someone I trust. If you’re comfortable, of course.”

Yuta stopped struggling, resting his head back on the floor. He looked down his nose at you, smiling playfully as he tried to fight off the awkwardness in the air. “You want me to be your daddy?” You nodded. He closed his eyes, thinking. He lightly thunked his head on the floor beneath him, clearly conflicted.

“Obvious question: what if it kills our friendship?”

“I think we’ve been through worse.” You weren’t lying. You’d been through a lot together.

“Is this a one-time thing?”

“As of right now, I intend it to be.”

“Another obvious question: what if we catch feelings?”

You paused. That would kill the friendship. “Well,” you said, “if that happens then we’ll deal with it. We’ll take the next logical step, in whatever direction that happens to be, but I don’t honestly think I’ll feel comfortable enough with anyone to explore this for a very long time. I mean, that shouldn’t discourage you. You’re smart. I want you to make the decision you’re comfortable with.”

Yuta lightly massaged your thighs and gently pushed you off. He got up. You held your breath, waiting for him to just leave so you can think about this. But he didn’t. Yuta leaned down, pulled you to your feet, and scooped you up, throwing you over his shoulder. “Come on,” he said, “Daddy would rather take you to bed.”

Yuta carried you down the hall into your bedroom, tossing you onto the bed. You giggled.

“Alright. Let’s figure this out. Is it a Daddy&Little thing, do you think?”

You thought about it. “No,” you said, “I think I just want to feel cute and cared for a submissive for once. These guys I’m with kind of just crumble under me. I don’t know what it is, I guess I just attract them.”

Yuta stroked his chin. “Uh huh,” he smiled, “I can work with that.” He sat on the bed beside you and pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him. He ran his hands up underneath the back of your hoodie, underneath your thin tank top underneath. He lightly massaged the skin there. It was still hard to believe this was happening. “Now,” he warned, “this only works if it feels natural. You know I’ve experimented plenty before in the past. It won’t feel good if it doesn’t feel right, or so wrong it’s right.”

“What does that mean?”

“I mean it’s a good thing you told me what kind of Daddy you want. Now don’t say it until you mean it. Ready?”

You paused. This was the last chance to turn back. You nodded, knowing you’ve possibly been waiting for this since you met. Yuta pulled your hoodie off and threw it aside. He gently pushed you off and stood you up in front of him, facing away from him. He slid off your comfy leggings, toying with the lacy underwear you had on underneath. He placed the softest kiss to your hip, sending a shiver up your spine. Yuta spun you back around and stood up to face you. He slipped off your tank top, gently running his hands down over your breasts, back and around to your ass where he slid down your panties. He lifted your chin and pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead, the tip of your nose, and finally your lips. How long had it been since someone had been this sweet and attentive to you?

Yuta lifted you up, wrapping your bare legs around him so he could spin you both around and lay you on the bed. He lay down beside you. “Alright, babygirl, I want you to undress me,” he murmured against your lips, “play nice and I’ll be nice, too.” You stripped him of his pullover and t-shirt, admiring his toned arms and fighting your urge to play with his nipples, one of his weaknesses that he had once confided in you. He noticed your prolonged glance and lingering hand on his chest. He was taunting you. You were such a sucker and he knew it, he knew you’d take the bait. You’d always been so curious. Before he could stop you, you leaned forward and softly kissed the raised skin, gently nipping him in the process. You already weren’t expecting the full groan that escaped his lips, but you definitely weren’t expecting the instant grip he had on your hair. He was so fast manhandling you that you were stunned when you were suddenly bent over the edge of the bed, your torso dangling over and your arms barely holding you up, keeping you from tumbling off. You heard Yuta unbuckle his belt and slide it out from his belt loops. As you tried to push yourself up to a more comfortable or even just stable position, Yuta pushed down on the small of your back and pinned you in place.

“I warned you about playing nice, babygirl.” Yuta looped the belt in his fist, laughing to himself as he playfully cracked it against the bed. Your arms trembled as you tried to stay upright. “Since you couldn’t, I’m not going to either until you give me a good apology. Now hold yourself up and hold still, and this will all be over soon. Color?”

In all of the stimulus you had to remind yourself that Yuta mentioned using a traffic light system in rougher situations. Since you had never really dealt with anyone on your level before, you’d always just checked in with your subbier dates with how they were feeling on a scale of one to ten. You checked in with yourself. Were you ready?

“Green,” you croaked out, the blood rushing to your head.

Yuta cracked the belt on your bare ass, groaning himself at the sound and the cute jiggle it made on your skin.

“I’m sorry I didn’t play nice,” you moaned. It’d actually been a while since you’d been spanked, and certainly not by anyone who made it feel good. Yuta spanked you again, making your elbows start to give out. His hand on your lower back applied more pressure, almost threateningly. You apologized again, and he eased off. You straightened out once more, actually feeling that you wanted to be good enough for him to stop. The spanking continued, your whimpers turning into strained moans as you repeatedly apologized. You felt like you wanted to be good, like you wanted to please Yuta. Finally, the spanking was too much. You felt the welts raising on your ass, something you always wanted but couldn’t get from the right person. You were finally done. “Okay, okay, please stop,” you moaned.

“What did you say? It didn’t sound like an apology.” Yuta punctuated his question with another spank, his hardest yet.

“I said I’m sorry for not playing nice,” you squeaked out, and Yuta went for it once more. “Daddy!” You were shocked it actually came out. It felt natural, it felt right. You wanted more. Yuta must’ve also enjoyed it, as he finally picked you up and laid you back on the bed.

“There, babygirl, was that so hard?” He placed kissed your lips, your chin, your neck. He kissed all over your chest and made sure you calmed. You clutched at him, sensation returning to your hands.

“Daddy,” you whined, “I need to feel you in me.”

Yuta smiled, revelling in this. He finally got to see what you looked like as more submissive, seeing as you were almost too much for him to handle in your friendship. “Alright, but I need to see if you’re wet, first.” His fingers trailed along your hip bone, teasing you into begging him to feel how wet you’d gotten for him. His eyes widened as his fingertips brushed against your entrance. He brought the dripping digits to your lips.

“See, baby? You see how wet you got when you let me be your Daddy?” He whispered against your ear, tracing his wet fingers against your lips. You hungrily licked at them, tasting yourself as you quietly and impatiently willed Yuta to take mercy on you and finally fuck you. However, Yuta had been waiting for this. He wanted to know he missed out on all this time. His fingers dipped back down, but this time didn’t stop at your entrance. “You’re playing so nice, baby. Do you know what you have to do to get this cock?” Yuta whispered, his lips now at your neck.

“What, Daddy? Please, I’ll do anything.”

His fingers slid all the way into your warm pussy. “You’ll have to let me have some more fun first. When I’m done playing, then you can get this cock.” Yuta smirked, pumping and scissoring his long fingers into you. The worst part about this close friendship you’ve had was that Yuta was privy to every single thing you’ve wished would’ve happened on any date you’ve had in the past. He knew everything you wanted by now. Yuta thrust into you, his thumb gently circling your clit just how you liked. You struggled to keep your legs spread, the pleasure was mounting so fast. You grabbed at Yuta, anywhere you could, begging him to go faster. He gripped both your wrists in his free hand, pinning them over your head. “Use your words, baby,” he hissed in your ear.

“Yuta, Daddy, if you keep this up I’m going to cum so hard,” you whimpered.

“Is that what you want, baby?”

“I need you to make me cum, Daddy.” You were so surprised at the words coming out of your mouth. Yuta was completely unraveling you, taking care of you and leading you like you’d always wanted someone to. He listened intently to the sounds you were making, getting you closer and closer to orgasm before he’d slow down, making you whine and moan. You struggled in his grip, trying to fuck yourself on his fingers when he wouldn’t stop edging you. “Daddy,” you moaned loudly, “please do something, I need to cum.”

Yuta looked so excited. “Alright babygirl,” he said cooly, “I think you’ve been good enough to cum.” He pulled his fingers out, causing you to thrash in his grip, needing to feel full again. Yuta used his slick fingers to stroke his cock before he spread your knees wide. He released your wrists to grab a pillow from the head of your bed. He lifted your ass, sliding the pillow underneath to lift your hips for him. You remembered him telling you about this but never got the chance to try before now. He leaned forward, catching your lips in a kiss as he gently but firmly pushed into you. You whimpered into the kiss, still feeling so stimulated that his slow pace was torture. Your warm walls throbbed around him, making him moan against you. He was an oddly satisfying fit inside you. His hard cock filled you, curving up ever so slightly to just reach and brush against your spot at this angle. You both shivered, taken out of the moment temporarily as it occurred to both of you just what was happening. You pulled him close, pressing another kiss to his lips, but this one was noticeably less lusting. It was a quick moment in the middle of this chaos, something you both took notice of. He sat back up on his heels and you let him, savoring the stretch it caused when he sat up and angled away from you. His first thrust was agonizingly slow, and this thumb found your clit once more. You definitely wouldn’t last long if he kept this up.

He did just that. Yuta groaned at the feel of you, pumping into you steadily, his thumb keeping a swift pace at your clit as you whined and whimpered beneath him. When you got too grabby with him, Yuta found his belt again and wrapped your wrists together, laughing as he bound them to your neck. Soon, you were babbling, moaning, “Daddy, more,” and, “Daddy, faster,” and he would toy with you, occasionally listening and occasionally not. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore. You were going to cum no matter what he did. Your thighs tightened around his hips, and he could feel your walls trembling tighter around him.

“Come on babygirl, you’re doing so well, cum on Daddy’s cock.” His moaned command sent you right into your climax, tears brimming in your eyes from the force of your orgasm. You saw stars, nearly screaming as your warm walls pulsed around him. Yuta grabbed you by your bound wrists, pulling you up for another kiss as he twisted you both around. He adjusted to sit comfortably on the edge of the bed, your trembling legs and pussy still wrapped around him. You slumped your head forward onto his shoulder, turning your chin to press a kiss to his neck. “Thank you,” you breathed. Yuta’s hand was in your hair, stroking you softly before playfully grabbing a handful. “‘Thank you?’ I’m not done yet, baby. Color?” Yuta smirked and lightly bit into your shoulder as he thrust up into you, making you nearly scream from your overstimulation. You barely murmured out, “Green,” when he thrust up into you, bouncing you on his cock as he nuzzled your cheek, your neck, your breasts. Everything was too much for you, but you still knew you’d kill to have this again. You loved this feeling, loved feeling like Yuta could have all of you whenever he wanted. Yuta’s hands gripped you roughly, the sweat on his forehead and the flush in his cheeks and chest telling you his orgasm was fast approaching. “Baby,” Yuta moaned against your neck, “be a good girl and let Daddy cum on you.” Your pussy twinged at his words, threatening to cum again if it weren’t so exhausted. Yuta slipped you off of his cock and gently set you on your knees in front of him. He gently stroked your hair, praising his good girl as he pumped into your hot mouth a few times to get him there. He pulled out, quickly jerking his cock and groaning loudly as he shot, thick ropes of cum landing in your mouth, spurting on your face and neck. You both sat back, exhausted and pleased for a moment. You felt dazed, a million miles away. Yuta ran to fetch a damp towel from the bathroom and a couple beers from the kitchen before returning. He unbuckled your improvised restraints, kissing the red marks they left on your wrists and neck before he gently cleaned his cum off of you. He checked the welts on your ass and thighs before pulling you up into his arms, pulling you into bed with him, your nose buried in the crook of his neck. “Are you alright?” He asked, his lips brushing your forehead.

You nodded, “More than alright.”

“So, you’ll help me sort out my own kinks I haven’t tried, right?”

You kicked him, making the both of you give an exhausted laugh, “If you open my beer first, I’ll consider it.”

🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻♥️🍻


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble afoot as Yuta and the Reader try to pretend nothing's happened between them until the tension reaches critical levels.

By any means necessary, Yuta was not going to let you win this round. The two of you had been spending the whole night playing video games, and this was currently the fourth race in a row that you’d obliterated Yuta at _Mario Kart_. The finish line was in sight, no one was even close to you, you felt an accomplished smile tug at the corners of your lips… Until Yuta playfully smacked the controller out of your hands, sailing past you into first place as your little dolphin bike rammed into a guardrail. You stared at him, aghast, before you barreled into him, the both of you tumbling off the couch and crashing onto the floor as you whaled on him. He put his hands up to block your restrained blows, laughing maniacally as you resisted the urge to actually punch him. He pushed you over and rolled so he now hovered over you, your thighs spread under his hips. You were both very aware of how he was currently pushed up against you. In sync, you frantically pushed him off as he launched himself away from you as fast as humanly possible, landing back against the couch. You stared at each other before you briefly made a lame excuse about needing to go to the bathroom. You shuffled off and locked the door, seating yourself on the ledge of the bathtub.

It had been almost a month since your twilight tryst with Yuta and, frankly, you hadn’t talked about it. You fell asleep in your bed in each other’s arms, and in the morning (before noon is still morning) Yuta was gone “to get ready for work” according to a scrawled note left by your trusty coffee pot. You knew very well that Yuta had mentioned he couldn’t wait for that day since he had it off.

You weren’t even sure how you would approach a conversation with Yuta about this. Did you enjoy fooling around? Of course. Did you enjoy Yuta’s affection while it lasted? Absolutely. Did you want to talk about that just yet? God, no. Not if Yuta so apparently refused to as well. However, it was eating at you. Every single time you looked at his dumb face this urge to talk to him about it was itching at you, and it was starting to wear you down.

Wearily, you exited the bathroom after sitting and pondering and browsing through your phone. You found Yuta in the kitchen, cleaning up empty bottles and takeout boxes – a very odd sight, especially in the middle of the night. 

“Uhm, hey,” he greeted, not eager to meet your eye, “I just got called into a morning shift tomorrow. I should get going.” He shrugged on his hoodie and you held your arms down, refusing to invite any more awkwardness with a hug. You hated watching him leave like this, but in half a day you would have bottled it up and you’d both be able to act like nothing had even happened.

❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️

You should’ve known better. Another night, another couple bottles of beer and a few slices of pizza. You were watching a terrible movie and not even sharing the couch as usual. Without so much as communicating it to each other directly, you both knew sitting close for any amount of time would inevitably invite a conversation about your strained friendship, or worse. The situation was like an infection – instead of getting better, doing nothing was making it worse. You absolutely tried. You still texted each other easily, making small talk and stupid jokes. You even joked around as usual for the most part, but there was an absolute weight between you that you both felt. It was exhausting. You just wanted to hang out and not worry about where you stood with each other. Reaching that conclusion was the hard part. You didn’t want to even consider the possibility that you wanted different things. For that matter, what did you even want?

What happened next started so innocently. Yuta made an offhand comment about some ridiculous character in the movie reminding him of your ex-boyfriend from college and God dammit if he wasn’t right. In fact, he was so spot on in his observation that you leaned down to playfully shove him as normal. And, as normal, Yuta yanked your arm so he could poke you in the ticklish spot in your ribs. However, you being perched on the couch meant that him pulling you led to you two tangled on the floor once more. You both felt how reluctant you were to stop. In any normal timeline, you’d just wrestle until one of you gave up. Here, in this unbearable reality, you desperately tried to come to your senses and crawl out from under him as he tried to climb off of you.

Yuta’s groan halted both of you in your tracks. Appropriately, Yuta looked mortified. What had even just happened? You quickly ran over the events in your head. You had landed on top of Yuta. He quickly rolled you off and pinned you. You kicked him off and – you kicked him off and your foot slid down his torso. Here was your foot, brushed right up against Yuta’s clothed dick. And he moaned. You _were_ always a sucker to your own curiosity. Without even thinking, you brushed your toe against his hardening member, drawing another moan from him, muffled as he bit his lip. 

“No way,” You breathed, trying desperately not to laugh. This felt so normal, but so dangerous at the same time. Yuta blushed, barely noticeable under the flush in his cheeks from the beer in his system. “Do you,” you stifled a giggle, “perhaps have a foot thing I never knew about?”

“No, I swear to god – don’t you dare – it was just because you touched it, not your foot, don’t you dare –” And it was too late. You pressed your foot against his cock, not rubbing, not massaging. Just your foot against the hard bulge in his jeans. And Yuta couldn’t control the deep moan that escaped him.

“Holy shit.”

“I swear to god, don’t even try –” Poor Yuta couldn’t even get a word in once you tried again. Science and all that.

“It’s a foot thing.” You concluded.

Yuta clammed up. He rolled back away from you, making a break for the bathroom where he could get a locked door between the two of you. You tackled him in the hallway (a very valid move if you two weren’t currently struggling to communicate). The whole exchange felt so normal for the two of you that it hadn’t even occurred to you that this could be hazardous, and it entirely was. In an intuitive move to get you to submit, Yuta tangled his hand in your hair, yanking your head back and making you moan. He smiled devilishly at your reaction. You swung at him, cursing as you clawed your way back towards him.

“Admit it!” You insisted, gripping his shirt to keep him close.

“Why the hell would I do that?!” He asked, laughing while desperately crawling out from under you.

“So I can use it to my advantage!” You called as you got a vantage point, worming a foot up his leg to rest in his lap. He grunted out an embarrassed moan, hell-bent on getting you to give up. Yuta always was a sucker to his competitive nature. You noticed he still hadn’t made any move to remove your foot from his crotch.

“Your advantage? To do what, pretend we suddenly don’t have feelings for each other?”

You stared, slack-jawed at the audacity of his comeback. He looked so pleased that you didn’t even think twice about it before slapping him across the face. You snatched your hand back, far too late. You gasped at your own action. That was too far. Yuta stared back at you, his face difficult to read. Underfoot, Yuta’s cock throbbed.

“Holy shit.” Yuta murmured. It was impossible to tell if he was referring to the slap or the reaction it had on him.

“You idiot,” you countered softly, “you left first.”

Yuta’s hand on your ankle startled you. He swiftly pulled your leg, grappling you to wrap around him in his lap, pulling you to him until his lips were crashing against yours. It was hard to resist him. The kiss was hungry, desperate, trying to make up for too many missed conversations. This wasn’t right. You shook your head in the kiss. This really wasn’t right. Neither of you were in a good place. Yuta braced himself as you recoiled, sure you were about to wail on him for the kiss, but was only met with your gentle hands pushing him away.

“I think we’re done for tonight,” you quietly relented, “are you alright to drive?”

❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️

You couldn’t work. This was becoming a regular occurrence. You stared at your laptop, lost in thought. You were genuinely starting to consider just moving on, just finding someone to date for a bit and get your mind off Yuta. A knock on your apartment door shook you out of your cloud. You checked the time on your phone; it was already well into nighttime. You cautiously opened the door, not remotely surprised to see Yuta on your doorstep. His jaw set firmly clenched, and probably not from the crisp air outside.

“Can I come in? I think I left my wallet here.”

“Yuta, that was two days ago and it’s past 9 o'clock.”

“Yeah,” Yuta brushed past you into the apartment, “I realized it must be here so I came here.” Yuta ducked down behind the couch to look and you heard a distinct slap on the floor. He popped back up, wallet in hand. “See? Here it is.”

You ran up, snatching the wallet from Yuta’s fingers. “If you wanted to talk, you could’ve just asked.”

“We don’t need to talk, which is great because I don’t want to.” He tried reaching for the wallet but you kept it out of reach.

“But you’re here!” You laughed, pushing him away, “and you told me about the wallet trick earlier this year.”

Yuta swung for the wallet but he wasn’t fast enough for you. “Even if I did want to talk – and I don’t – I changed my mind anyhow. I really don’t want to talk.” You grabbed at his hoodie and pushed him back towards the wall before pinning him with your foot. Yuta groaned with frustration, reaching for your foot but not moving it.

“You have something on your mind,” you insisted, “and _this_ will only get worse until you tell me.” The ball of your foot massaged Yuta’s instantly hard cock through his jeans and he actually whimpered. Your fortitude wavered just the smallest bit.

“I’m sorry,” Yuta choked out, “I’m sorry about the other night.” You froze, stopping everything but not getting off of him just yet.

“_You’re_ sorry? Yuta, I slapped you. _I’m_ sorry.”

“Yes, but I also kissed you. Neither of us were in a good headspace. Therefore, I’m also sorry.”

You and Yuta shared a meaningful look, knowing how many different directions you were both being pulled in. However, Yuta’s resistance to open up won out and he took your dropped guard as a chance to pluck his wallet back out of your hand. His hand met your knee, bent forward to pin him to the wall, and pushed it over, shoving you off so he could make a break for the door. It would’ve worked, too, if you weren’t familiar with this tactic from how many times he’d used it in the past. You rolled, hopping up to run after him. He really couldn’t leave, not when this was the most you’ve talked in a couple days. Grasping at his shoulder, you wheeled him around to face you, the momentum shoving both of you back against the door. Your chest heaved right up against his and you stopped yourself, the air dense between you. The electricity between your lips drew you closer, but you knew this wasn’t the smart move to make. However, here was Yuta, here and now, fighting the same bad decision, and he was even more impulsive than you were. Your lips, barely brushing his, feeling even more sensual than the rushed and sloppy kiss you shared the other day, paused in pained dread of the thing you both wanted most.

“Please talk to me.” You whispered, pleading.

“I really don’t want to.” Yuta whispered back, defeated.

“Why?” You asked uselessly, studying his face and finding that he was staring at your lips. His hands were balled up at his sides, pushing against the door to resist the pull towards you.

“It’ll only make it harder.”

“It already is.” What could you even do? What were your options? You could let him leave, but you were well aware of how fast this friendship would fizzle and die if he walked out that door. You needed to talk, and Yuta was unyielding. He needed to be provoked. It was a dirty play, but you knew it was your fastest bet at getting him to open up.

“I’m sorry.” Yuta apologized again. You hurriedly jumped on the chance once you caught an opening.

“You should be.” You backed away, feigning indignance.

“I’m sorry, come again?”

“You should be sorry. Man enough to fuck me but too pussy to talk about it?” You sneered, turning away from him. He was only familiar with this side of you from a few instances in your friendship, and never quite escaped intact each time. It never stopped him from trying, though. A more rational, logical side of Yuta was probably aware you were just egging him on, but in the moment he was far and away from that being a remote possibility.

“Oh, right,” he sputtered, “because I was the only one who wrongly believed that you and I could fool around and wouldn’t feel weird afterwards.”

“Well, you were certainly the only one scared enough to leave right after.” With that, you took Yuta’s wallet that you were still holding and pitched it down the short hallway, straight back into your bedroom. He stared at you, flabbergasted.

“Go get that.” He demanded. You shook your head.

“Finish this conversation we barely started.” You countered.

“Fine. Be that way. I’ll get it myself.” Yuta breezily pushed past you down the hall into your bedroom, somehow not catching on that you would just run after him and lock the door behind you, trapping him with you. He sighed, his shoulders drooping as he picked up the wallet off the floor. He met you back at the door, motioning for you to move out of his way. You shook your head, refusing. Yuta sighed again, picking you up to move you aside as he had done multiple times before, your legs instinctively wrapping around him for support. You both paused again, but this time the air felt different. You were both defiant, angry for wanting each other so badly. You’d burned for Yuta for weeks by now and now he wasn’t putting you down.

“Put me down.” You said.

“No, get down yourself.” Yuta fired back. Now you were both being entirely childish, but the raised pace of both your chests rising and falling gave way to the growing tension pulled taut between you. You were both so upset but so needy for each other. Yuta cracked first. You knew he would. It was the smallest kiss that he pressed to your lips but he still grimaced like he was defeated. Your hands were in his hair before you even knew what you were doing, the excitement building heat and weighing heavy in your gut. You pulled his face closer, silently begging him to kiss you deeper until he relented.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he whispered against your lips, his wallet slipping from his fingers and dropping to the floor, “you were right. We do need to talk.” He wrapped his hands under your legs to hold you tight to him. You moaned into his mouth as you felt him clutch onto you, pressing further against him to encourage him to step back towards the bed.

“Not to mention,” you breathed as he desperately kissed your neck, “I’m mad at you for being a baby about this.” You unzipped your hoodie and let it fall around your shoulders as Yuta stepped back to the bed, roughly falling back onto it with you in tow.

“Mmph, ‘baby’,” Yuta laughed softly as his hands finally ran over the smooth skin where your tank top rode up, “I like that.” You pulled Yuta on top of you and he gladly followed your lead, diving back into your neck. His hands eagerly fondled your breasts as you lifted your thin tank top just enough to expose them, but halted the moment he felt your foot find his cock again. “Don’t start this again.” He warned, biting into your neck.

You smiled evilly. “We either talk about us or you let me explore.” Yuta quickly changed his tune. He sat back up on his heels, trying to show off how much this didn’t matter by enthusiastically taking his jacket and shirt off. He obviously wasn’t going down without a fight. You were nonetheless surprised with how pliable Yuta was with you. He was always in charge in his meager relationships, always more dominant over his dates. If you were just some girl this situation would be very different. Before Yuta moved on to dress down more, he reached forward and pulled off your sweatpants, his hands firmly sliding down your bare legs to your feet where he gave you a gentle, reaffirming squeeze. You nodded for him to continue and he surprised you, only unbuckling his belt and unzipping to free his cock.

He reached for your foot. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Ask for it.” You smiled sweetly, pulling your feet away.

“Excuse me?”

“Say what you want and ask for it.” You teasingly slipped off your panties and tossed them aside, spreading your knees so Yuta could see what he’d be missing out on. The look in his eye told you how much he’d missed this. He sighed, attempting as much as possible to seem in control.

“Please,” he said quietly, his eyes downcast at his rock hard, traitorous cock, “You were right. I think I have a foot thing. Please, can I feel you?”

You reached out a toe and gently touched the head of his cock. You heard his sharp inhale and took that as a good sign, sliding your bare foot over his hard length. He instantly thrust against you and looked for your approval. “There,” you soothed, “isn’t it so much better when you talk to me?” Your tone was playfully condescending but you both knew you had been right. However, Yuta’s frustration hadn’t waned. Neither had yours, really. Yuta took matters – or, rather, your other foot – into his own hands and manhandled you, turning your knees out so your arches could comfortably massage his hard cock. You quickly adjusted to this new normal – you’d certainly tried weirder and, in an interesting way, this was admittedly pretty hot to see Yuta so into it. He was so lost in it, finally letting himself experience this, that you were almost incidental to the whole situation until Yuta looked at you, his eyes glazed over and a fine mist of perspiration on his brow as he pumped his hard cock with your feet.

“You’re so fucking pretty.” He groaned, making you smitten despite it being such a simple endearment.

“No, _you’re_ pretty.” It was an incredibly normal exchange for you both, one that you’d shared multiple times over the years, but Yuta never _moaned_ hearing it before. “That’s an interesting development,” you mused, noting the flush in Yuta’s cheeks from his reaction, “I always thought you’d enjoy that.”

“Don’t be mean.” Yuta whined, impatiently thrusting against your gentle pumping motion.

“I think you like it when I’m mean,” you chuckled, “It would explain why we’ve worked as friends for so long.” You stopped stroking his cock and he whimpered at the loss. You rose, kneeling in front of him as you took his rigid member in your hand. “Tell me why you’re being shy with me, Yuta.” You gently demanded as you lovingly caressed his sensitive tip. He keened at your touch, swooning and more invested in attempting to kiss you again now that you were closer. You put a teasing finger to his lips. “Come on, beautiful, tell me why you’re being shy with me.” You kissed his forehead softly, contrasting with your hardened grip on his cock.

“I’m afraid of spoiling this.” Yuta whispered, hoarse from the stimulation. You bristled, but restrained yourself. You could tell Yuta felt awful for jumping the gun by jumping your bones, and he’d only be scared off if you pushed him too far.

“I am, too. That’s why I wanted to talk.” You softly kissed his lips, a gentle kiss that still communicated how this was a more pressing priority at the moment. You nibbled at his bottom lip, your hand keeping a painfully slow pace on his cock. He whined, wordlessly pleading for you to help him cum.

“Instead of spoiling this,” you smirked against his lips, “you could spoil me instead for now.” You gave him a sly smile, laying back and spreading your knees once again. “Come lick me, baby.” You simply commanded. Yuta automatically bent down, savoring the mere proximity for a second before dipping his tongue into your folds. You moaned, softly kicking his wandering hand away from his cock. A proud smile tugged at your lips when you saw how obedient he was for you. All Yuta had to do was refuse and you would stop in an instant, but you were confident that your friendship helped you understand his boundaries. You cursed and whined, rolling your hips against Yuta’s starving tongue as he lapped at you, eagerly eating you for what felt like an eternity. Your climax in sight, you tangled your fingers in Yuta’s hair and pulled him up to look at you.

“Come here,” you panted, “I need you. I’ve _been _needing you.” He nodded and wiped his jaw clean with the back of his hand. He crawled up your torso, the head of his cock just brushing your slick entrance. He waited for you to give him a nod, an approving signal to finally get inside you. With a firm push he was deep in you, reveling in your blissful sigh as your warm pussy stretched around his girth. Your legs wrapped around his hips, your arms around his neck as you pulled him close, lovingly nuzzling and kissing his neck and face. He took his time, making sure he started slow and gentle before getting up to speed. It was almost alarmingly intimate. It had been ages since you felt so comfortable in bed, so natural and so affectionate with someone. The thought was honestly the smallest bit terrifying. Yuta was terrific – a terrific _friend_. You suddenly found yourself really wishing you had talked beforehand, because now it felt too good and too right to take a break. In fact, it certainly was too good. You felt your peak coming much too fast. “Make me cum, baby.” You encouraged him, kissing him deeply and letting your tongues wrestled as he got you there. He groaned deep against your collarbone, gently biting into your throat as you reached your peak. Your nails and heels dug into his back, making Yuta moan loud as he sped up, chasing his own climax as you shuddered around him.

“I’m going to cum–” he panted desperately.

“Then cum, baby.” You affectionately cupped his face, embracing him as his hips stuttered against you. Yuta came with a loud and grateful groan, his orgasm washing over him in waves and leaving him to collapse onto you to catch his breath. You stroked his hair as you rolled him over to your side.

You finally relaxed, gladly relieved of a good bit of your tension. The room felt different. Your apartment felt different. You felt different. Maybe this wasn’t such a big deal after all, you thought as Yuta almost instantly started to fall asleep curled up next to you. You closed your eyes, eager to see if Yuta would still be in bed in the morning.

“Hey,” Yuta whispered into your hair, half-awake, “thanks for being patient with me while I’ve been an idiot.” You nodded, kissing his forehead to urge him to fall asleep. Maybe you’d finally get some rest after these long weeks of stressing over this. “For what it’s worth,” Yuta whispered again, hesitantly, “it was because I love you.”

Your eyes shot open in the dim light of your bedroom. Maybe this wasn’t the best time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at nctatnightnight.tumblr.com!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole mess finally comes to a head when Reader tries to get her mind off of Yuta.

_“Hey,” Yuta whispered into your hair, half-awake, “thanks for being patient with me while I’ve been an idiot.” You nodded, kissing his forehead to urge him to fall asleep. Maybe you’d finally get some rest after these long weeks of stressing over this. “For what it’s worth,” Yuta whispered again, hesitantly, “it was because I love you.”_

❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️

It’d been more than a month and you were just starting to feel normal again. You were doing just fine on your own, though you were admittedly lonely without Yuta around. It was easy enough to find some companionship, though – you even had a date. Ren was some nice enough guy from work who liked to listen to you talk but was overall a bit mundane. Over the months of casually hanging out together at work, he never really struck you as someone who could remotely begin to handle you, let alone excite you. However, you were lonely, and it was time to go out again and get your mind off Yuta.

You weren’t proud of your actions that night Yuta confessed. Somehow, it was one of the few outcomes you weren’t very prepared for. You hardly slept after that, occasionally looking over at Yuta beautifully and peacefully sleeping like he didn’t have a care in the world anymore. Maybe he didn’t. You “woke up” early in the morning and went for a run… And then went to go run some very unnecessary and lengthy errands. It was your turn to leave a note. When Yuta finally awoke hours later, he found his wallet that you had set on the dresser next to his keys, a note inside only reading “_Out. Lots to think about._” Yuta certainly got the message, and he was gone by the time you came back.

You hadn’t been to a club in a long time — in fact, you seemed to recall that more than half of your free time lately had been spent with Yuta — but Ren insisted, claiming that you needed to “change things up”. You were halted in your tracks when he came to pick you up. Ren had actually met Yuta on a few occasions, mostly at work parties where you’d dragged him along, so he was familiar with him. He already happened to drive a similar car, but now he was on your doorstep with extra earrings on and his hair styled too similarly to your best friend’s. He was really trying, but now you just felt a little queasy. However, you wanted to give him a fair chance. He opened the car door for you and made small talk, but no matter how hard you tried your mind was elsewhere. Over the cacophony of people talking around the loud music, you tried to listen as Ren tried to charm you. You sipped at the cocktail in your hands, nodding politely but worlds away from your little booth. Your eyes wandered, taking in the busy and dark club when you suddenly met a familiar gaze at the bar. Yuta stared back at you, his arm around a pretty girl you remembered him mentioning a couple months ago. What was her name? Veronica? It didn’t really matter. All you were thinking about was if they slept together or not, which was an odd sensation. You’d never felt jealous over Yuta’s dates before. Or were you just not allowing it before?

Ren noticed your mind wandering and took his chance to slide closer in the booth, circling an arm around your waist and pulling you close. You almost laughed spitefully when Yuta made a face, turning back to the bar and clearly letting his hand drift down to around Veronica’s hip. You tried in vain to turn your attention back to your date, who was babbling on about his fantasy football team. You downed the rest of your cocktail – only your second of the night – but you were careful to remember you’d told Ren to get you the strongest thing they had. You were starting to feel woozy much faster than usual. Suddenly, you were very aware of an unwarranted pair of lips brushing your ear. You swung your head around, catching Ren not being too subtle in his first real attempt to seduce you. In all your distraction you also hadn’t noticed his hand sneaking down to grab your ass. You leaned back and away, hard, your eyes narrowing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You asked bluntly, your eyes narrowed.

“Oh,” he stammered, “I was just feeling the chemistry. I’m having a great time.” He had the audacity to lean in again, attempting to kiss your neck but was met with your hands pushing him back.

“Whoa, bud,” you laughed, possibly too condescending, “I’m having a nice time, too, but not _that_ nice yet.” You had this under control. In a worst case scenario you could easily dropkick him and leave. However, someone else obviously had different plans. Just as you were pushing Ren back, a pair of hands lunged into your booth, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and nearly hauling him out. You found the face of your “savior” in the dark. Yuta looked _furious_.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” You asked him, aghast. This was the first thing you’d said to him in weeks.

“Is this guy bothering you?” Yuta asked, exhaling hard in his adrenaline. He didn’t even look mad now that you snapped at him. He just looked concerned. Poor Yuta looked like he absolutely thought he wasn’t acting out.

“Not as much as you are,” you sneered, scooting close to your date again for effect, “and you’re being rude. You remember Ren from work?” Yuta’s face flushed as he let go of Ren’s collar. Ren humphed indignantly and readjusted himself before brazenly slinging an arm around your shoulder. You almost gagged from his cologne flooding your nose, but you tried to maintain your composure.

“I’m sorry,” Yuta apologized weakly, “I don’t know what came over me. You looked like you were having a hard time.”

“I’m having a great time, thank you very much. I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.” Why were you being so mean? You left the last time, which was already an asshole move. No doubt Yuta moped for days after that. Then again, so had you. Why was Yuta’s affection hurting so much? How many more questions had you not answered yet, let alone considered?

A hand tugged Yuta’s arm away. Veronica. She pulled him back to the bar, clearly asking if he could buy her another drink as he reluctantly followed. He looked back at you and you shared a look, understanding on some level that you were both confused and hurt.

“What was that about?” Ren scoffed, trying hard to look unperturbed.

“Nothing. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to get another drink.” You grabbed your purse, moving to climb out of the booth.

“Oh! I got it. Don’t worry. Sit tight and I’ll be right back.” Ren smiled and pulled you back, his grip a little more serious than his grin. You watched as he made a beeline to the bar, comically staying as far away as possible from Yuta, who still noticed him and shot him a wary look. Meanwhile, you checked your phone, your nails, fixed how far your short dress had ridden up – anything to get your attention off of Yuta talking in that pretty girl’s ear at the bar. Ren set another cocktail in front of you but you couldn’t stop watching Yuta flirt with this girl while you swallowed more than half in one go. The liquor burned harder than usual, but that was probably because you made half the drink vanish in a second. Pace was out the window tonight, apparently.

“Whoa, hey,” Ren laughed, “take it easy.” You raised an eyebrow at him, taking another gulp before setting the empty glass down on the table and politely sliding it back over to him.

“Thank you. I’m going to the bathroom,” you deadpanned. The booze made you teeter in your heels as you pushed through the crowd. You did actually need to use the bathroom, and maybe breaking the seal now would help you intermittently buy time until Ren dropped you off at your apartment. It was oddly pleasing as you noticed Yuta’s head turn to watch you leave. Stumbling into the bathroom, you wondered how three drinks had already made you this unstable. You considered your options while in the stall. This night obviously wasn’t fun now that Yuta was here. You were sure you weren’t being childish about it; you’d thrown yourself into work and hobbies and chores the past few weeks, and now your first time out was with a milquetoast date and Yuta was here with a gorgeous girl. God, no, you decided, you were perfectly in the right. Once you’d absolutely had enough you’d ask Ren to take you home.

As you finished and stood back up, you noticed the spots lining your blurry vision. What was going on, exactly? You’d had plenty of experience drinking; something must be wrong. Maybe it was nerves. You’d stressed yourself sick before, back in college. Maybe it was messing with the alcohol. You made your way into the small hall outside the bathroom, the loud music threatening to obliterate what was left of your senses. An arm circled your waist and helped you walk. An ear full of earrings and a fluffy head of hair brushed your cheek. Oh, good. Maybe Yuta saw you having a difficult time and pawned off his pretty date on Ren. Maybe it was time to call it quits. Your body drooped, your fatigue setting in hard. This didn’t feel quite like stress sickness. It didn’t even feel like drunkness. Your awareness of the situation started coming in waves like you were the waking dead, like you were falling asleep while working as you’d done plenty of times before. Your heels buckled under you as you found yourself not approaching the dance floor, but rather the door at the end of the short hallway. You felt the crisp air hit you and an echo in the back of your mind lamented that you hadn’t brought a coat. You could barely make out what appeared to be Yuta’s car in the parking lot and that you were being helped into the backseat, the upholstery sticking to the exposed back of your flirty dress. A pair of hands ran all over you and pulled at you, followed by eager lips and you were suddenly brought back to college, back to when you and Yuta first started hanging out. The memory reverberated off your skull in snippets. You and Yuta had just started hanging out together at bars, long before you decided you preferred drinking at home. You had still been burning off the tension between you, and one night you ended up in the backseat of a drunk Yuta’s car trying to pry him off of you. It was the first time you had to whale on him.

“Yuta,” you mumbled, back in the present, nearly lucid, “enough–”

“No, no, say _my_ name, say it, baby.” A growled chuckle crackled into existence, interrupting you. A sharp stab of too much cologne filled your nostrils and you felt an impatient set of teeth nip and bite into your neck. A rough hand sloppily groped your breasts. The waves crashing in your head were drowning you. You could barely hear yourself curse, could barely feel yourself thrash in his grip, could barely register your flimsy panties roughly being pushed down your thighs. Everything was sunk under an entire ocean, your senses fucked to a point of labored sleepwalking.

“Fuckin’– Ren, knock it off–” You struggled to get the words out, fighting off sleep and your heavy limbs as hard as you could.

“That’s it, baby, say my name, you dumb bitch.” You could hear Ren miles away laughing cruelly against your neck. You struggled again, taking a small victory when you felt your elbow make contact with his face. Creating space the best you could, you used each curse he growled at you as motivation. Uselessly, you grappled at his clammy hands as they wrapped around your throat. Your chest strained and you could hardly hear yourself gasp for air. You barely registered the sound of broken glass, the muffled blare of a car alarm sounding and turning off, Ren being hauled off of you and away from your swinging fists. Your head spun, your chest swelling at his weight being lifted off of you as you tried to understand what was even happening. Even though the commotion was probably just outside the car, you could only make out shadows in the meager lights of the parking lot. You wouldn’t have been able to see much anyhow considering your eyes were currently fighting to stay open. Yelling, cursing, the low, muffled impacts of fists on flesh – everything thrown into a shredder and fed to you in soundbites. Finally, a familiar shape loomed over you. An ear full of earrings and a fluffy head of hair brushed against your cheek. You pushed yourself to raise your fists again but instead a welcome voice soothed you, shushing you as a warm pair of hands carefully slid around your back to lift you. You gratefully breathed in Yuta’s sweet and subtle musk and finally let yourself fall into the abyss.

❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️

You didn’t awake so much as resurrect, surrounded by Yuta’s scent and realizing this wasn’t your trusty couch. Your sore and tired body was curled up on the firm cushions of Yuta’s old sofa. A hint of orange started to seep in through the blinds as the sun began to rise outside Yuta’s modest studio apartment, which would normally complement the warm lamps in the room. The light stung your bleary eyes, only emphasizing the pounding headache that felt simultaneously similar and very different from a hangover. Unfolding yourself, you realized you were no longer wearing your skyscraper high heels. Inspecting further, you weren’t even wearing the slinky dress you had gone out wearing. Instead, you were bundled up in a hoodie and some comfy sweats that more than likely came from Yuta’s dresser. Continuing your “what happened last night” check, you observed some bandages around your dark knuckles and fingertips, your nails peeking out and appearing chipped and purple. You rolled up the hoodie’s sleeves, wincing at the yellow bruise threatening to transition darker on your elbow. You ran your fingers through your hair, puzzling yourself as a gem of glass fell onto your lap. A rustling could be heard behind you. It was good to be able to hear properly again, if not behind a mild wall of pressure like you had a head cold. Yuta sat up in his bed behind the large bookcase separating his “bedroom” from the “living room”, shaking the sleep out of his eyes as he realized you were awake.

Suddenly, your headache hit critical mass and your stomach flipped. You got up entirely too fast to lunge for the bathroom, cursing your jelly legs as you crumpled to the floor. Yuta sprinted forward to slide up next to you on the hardwood, grabbing a bucket he’d set by the couch and getting you to heave into it. You were grateful as he brushed your hair back over your shoulders, running a reassuring hand over your back. On top of everything else, you’d barely eaten the previous night. Your stomach was just alcohol and it certainly felt like that coming back up. Once you were confident you were done for the moment, you sat back, dazed as you finally saw Yuta in the dim light of the room. He must’ve taken out his contacts and fallen asleep wearing his glasses again. You gingerly reached up, causing him to hiss and tense under you as you brushed his fringe away from his eyes, gently inspecting the small bandage covering a split in his brow. Sliding a knuckle under his chin, you softly turned his head to the side to see how well he tended to the split in his lip, as well as the angry bruise that had bloomed across his jaw. You’d done this a couple times in the past, double-checking Yuta’s own handiwork, but this was the first time it had been a result of bailing you out.

“How did you find me?” You asked quietly, still holding his chin and inspecting for further damage.

He jerked away from you. “I saw you leave to go to the bathroom and watched him go in that same direction. When you didn’t come back for a while… I went to have a look.” Yuta was appropriately embarrassed. Though it ultimately did save you – literally – he knew it didn’t look great. You couldn’t help but notice he was staring at your lips again, but you forced yourself to stay focused.

“And…” You hesitated. His eyes darted to meet yours for a second. “What then?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

You nodded. Knowing what happened while you were out would feel so much better than only knowing what little you did. Yuta hesitated and sat on the floor with you. He slid over a bottle of water he had also kept by the couch for you, refusing to start until you started rehydrating.

“I thought it was my car at first and I got confused. When I heard the commotion–”

“Commotion?”

“Shut up I’m talking–” Yuta lightly bit his lip, careful to avoid the cut in it. It was such an automatic response in your friendship, but he knew now wasn’t the exactly the best time. “Sorry. Yeah, a commotion. Asshole was just yelling and cursing while you were beating the crap out of him. I tried the door, it was locked, so I grabbed a rock and knocked in the car door window.”

That explained the little jewel of glass you had absently tucked into the hoodie’s pocket. “Jesus, Yuta–”

“Shut up–” he winced, catching himself again, “Sorry. I know. I just – I don’t know – I just got so _angry_. I broke the car door window and it spooked him enough to turn off the car alarm, and that’s when I pulled him off of you. Gotta admit, he’s not that strong, but he’s scrappy; he actually got a few hits on me. He’s lucky. I probably would’ve killed him if I wasn’t so worried about you.” Yuta sounded almost lighthearted, but his face gave away all the conflict he was still feeling.

“What about Veronica?”

“Vanessa? Uh… Well, I guess I’m not going to the cafe she works at anymore.”

“Yuta, you’re kidding, right?”

“Heh, uhm,” Yuta laughed pitifully, running a bandaged hand through his hair, “Nope. I told her I had to take care of something and she asked if it was about you and, I mean, I wasn’t going to lie.”

“Yuta, we could’ve been fucking for all you know.”

“Yeah; that’s the fucked up part. I’m pretty sure I was about to go out there no matter what you were doing, and – _oh shit_.” Yuta stared, stunned at the tears running down your face. You quickly turned, hiding your face from him in the sleeves of your borrowed hoodie. You were so distracted by how it smelled like him and how comforting that was; you almost hated it. “Oh my god, are you _crying_? I mean, you absolutely should if you need to, but –” Yuta’s babbling was cut off as you pulled him close to hold you. He was right to be surprised. The only other time he saw you cry was when you broke your leg on a camping trip back in college. You climbed into his lap, finally letting out all the tears building up over the past few weeks and _especially_tonight. He went rigid beneath you but quickly gave in, his strong arms properly finding home around you for the first time since you were last in bed together. You wrapped tight around him, suddenly not so concerned with appearing strong or aloof. Yuta knew better. He knew you could be soft, yet he was still surprised to see you so open. He gently took your face in his hands, kissing your forehead and backing you up an inch so he could see you. “I know it’s been a long night, but… I’m sorry,” he whispered, “for how I told you how I feel. It wasn’t the best way to do that.”

You absent-mindedly wiped your nose on the back of your hand, trying in earnest to stop crying. “I’m sorry for running.”

“I ran the first time. We’re even now.” He looked so conflicted, so lost as he held you. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to go to the police and ruin that dipshit’s life.”

“We will. After you get some rest. The first thing I did was call the police but they told me you’re no good to them unconscious. So what now?”

“I’d love some rest, then…” You laughed half-heartedly, “And… I want to thank you. For bailing me out, I mean.”

“Of course I did. I’d do anything for you.”

The tears were coming back. Yuta was more than you ever thought you deserved. Before he could see you cry again, you impulsively pulled him close, gently but purposefully pressing your lips to his. He staggered back but didn’t let go, a muffled yelp springing out of him as he held you in his lap. Yuta instinctively sank into you, his hands in your hair as he fought himself to stop kissing you. “Whoa, hey,” he whispered, finally wrenching himself back, “you’re not in the best frame of mind right now–”

“Shut up – sorry. Please, Yuta, I feel disgusting and terrible and miserable. I smell like that asshole and I can still feel him touching me and it makes my skin crawl and I really need you.”

Yuta’s fingers pressed into your back like he was holding back from grabbing onto you. “I’ve missed you so much but I really don’t know if this is what you need–”

“Yuta,” you sniffled, still attempting to hold back all the tears you didn’t want to come, “please, I’ll make an appointment with my therapist tomorrow – today – after we talk to the cops, I’ll do anything, but please, right now, I need you to at least fucking hold me.”

Yuta’s shoulders rounded down as he sighed. “Yes. But you have to come with me. You need more rest.” It was surprisingly comforting as Yuta wrapped his arms around you and carried you across the room. He laid your aching body down in his bed and crawled in next to you, pulling you to his chest and nudging your face into the crook of his neck. Yuta was surprised as you pulled his glasses off and set them on the bedside table, nearly forgetting them again. You barely felt yourself drift off to sleep, lulled by his fingers gently stroking your hair as your tears finally stopped.

❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️🍻❤️

You were the waking dead once again as you walked back into Yuta’s apartment to grab your stuff. Sleep was fitful and short, so you’d dragged him out of bed when the sun was just finishing rising and drove his half-conscious body to accompany you to speak with the police. He’d held your shaking hand as they took your statements, even surprised you by showing the cops a couple sneaky videos on his phone that he’d taken at the club. Yuta. Always prepared. The cops had made it abundantly clear that Ren may want to press charges for the damage done to his car, but the sideways glance you and Yuta shared reassured you that he’d probably be shamed out of it by his lawyer. Now here you were, still dressed in Yuta’s clothes back at his apartment. 

You rubbed and massaged your neck, wincing from the soreness as you searched for where Yuta had left your clothes. When you had first woken up and finally checked yourself out in the mirror of Yuta’s bathroom, you had found that Ren decorated your neck and chest in hickeys like an over-eager prom date. The sight had made you more angry than queasy, and that was certainly the sensation you felt as you felt the tender skin: angry at Ren for turning out to be scum, even angry with yourself for being so reckless. You found your rumpled dress folded neatly atop Yuta’s laundry hamper, and peeking out from inside… You didn’t get to see as a hand came flying in beside you and snatched your dress out of your hands.

“Coffee’s done,” Yuta hurriedly notified you, “want some?”

“Sure,” you nodded, “I was just finding my clothes.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll just wash them and get them back to y–”

“Yuta, it’s fine. I’m gonna trash the dumb dress anyhow.” You plucked the dress away from him, the garment unraveling and letting the panties that had been tucked inside fall to the floor. You bent down to pick them up, inspecting the rips and tears in the fine lace as Yuta tried to read your face. “These, too, I guess.” You shrugged nonchalantly as you walked to the kitchen and dropped both articles of clothing into the trash bin. Grabbing the coffee pot, you turned your attention back to Yuta as you poured yourself a cup. “Why didn’t you want me to see those?”

“Because I didn’t want to see them. So I knew you probably wouldn’t either. I almost dumped them myself but I decided not to.”

You were still a bit stunned to see Yuta so emotionally involved. You set your mug on the counter and cupped his face in your hands. His eyes immediately darted to your mottled neck and he reached a hand up to it, gingerly touching the bruised skin.

“I especially hate these,” he muttered. “I hate everything about the whole situation, but…” Yuta but his lip, clamming up again.

“… Are you jealous? Of _that_ asshole?”

Yuta nodded reluctantly. His hand had gone from your neck to affectionately wrap itself in your hair, but he was still poring over the exposed marks. His grip twinged at the mention of the word “jealous”.

“I was already jealous when I saw you both at the club,” Yuta murmured, “but I guess it was a different jealousy when I saw him all over you. He didn’t deserve you to begin with. Why him? I haven’t seen or heard from you in weeks and you show up with this asshole? If I never ran in the first place… If I had handled it better that night together…” By now, in his rush of emotions, Yuta had the nape of your neck in a vice along with a fistful of your hair. Each pulse coursing through him ran right through you as well, pulling you both closer until the energy between you peaked where your lips met. Your hands were all over each other, pushing and tugging and pulling until you realized you were sat on the ledge of the kitchen counter with Yuta pressing up between you. He pulled back, concerned as he wiped another tear from your cheek. “Are you alright?” He looked completely pulled out of the moment, his eyebrows raised in concern despite his heavy breathing, his worry dominating even though he was still pressed tight against you.

“Yeah, no,” you frantically nodded, trying to find the words, “I am, I’m just – it’s so weird – I’m just super emotional right now.”

“Oh holy shit, of course you are; this was such a bad idea. Do you want to stop?”

“No no no, not a bad idea,” you quickly reassured him, “I feel really safe with you right now. I need you.”

Yuta’s chest swelled at your words. Barring the current circumstances, he loved feeling needed. He didn’t resist you whatsoever when you pulled him close again, wrapping your legs around him. Your hands wrapped around his waist as you sat perched on the counter because, of course, Yuta’s hands returned to your neck again. Tentatively, your lips found his once more, making sure he was comfortable with your advances before returning to the level of passion you’d originally reached.

Carefully, Yuta pulled you up against him and carried you once again to bed. You could get used to this, really. It was relieving to feel safe, cared for, the exact sensation you’d been craving the first time you were together. It was comforting to feel like you didn’t have to take care of yourself, face everything by yourself, do everything by yourself. Yuta dipped you down onto the mattress, watching intently as you slipped off your borrowed sweats and burrowed under the covers. You were both very aware that you were now naked from the waist down, but the energy felt different than any other time. The lust was absolutely still there, but there was a distinct air of… Something. It was difficult to place. He let you call the shots, pulling him under the covers with you and slowly pulling the zip of his hoodie down. Shrugging the jacket off, he waited for your silent approval before pulling his shirt off as well, joining the growing pile of clothes on the floor. You gingerly ran your hand over the rough bruise on his ribs, careful not to hurt him and ruin the mood. However, you weren’t sure you could when he leaned in to kiss you again.

He breathed you in and leaned back, grimacing. “Now even my favorite hoodie smells like that dipshit? This has _got_ to go. He bathes in that garbage, doesn’t he?” He somberly chuckled as he helped you out of the hoodie and pitched the jacket away from the other clothes on the floor, opting instead to get as close to the laundry hamper as possible. Yuta looked back at you, thrown off guard by your body bared under him. His breathing took a shade of a growl as his fingers ran over you, the bumps and bruises and smooth skin that comprised you until he returned to his fixation: your spotted neck. He laid down against you, his lips meeting your own before traveling to your ear and then down to your collarbone. You shivered as you threaded your fingers in his hair.

“I hate that you smell like him,” he murmured against your skin, apparently finding free space to kiss and nip at you and savoring your squirms and soft moans. “I hate that he marked you up like some plaything,” Yuta continued, groaning as he found a bare spot on your jugular and clamped down, practically massaging the spot with his teeth as his growing erection rubbed against you. You cried out, your moans loud and deep as you tugged on his hair, almost enjoying this nearly possessive side of him. “Most of all, though,” Yuta breathed, “I hate how I keep thinking of you as _mine_ even though you don’t belong to me. You’re your own person. I hate that I’m so possessive.” Despite his words, Yuta still roughly ground his hips against you like a man possessed, still biting and sucking your neck and covering your marks with new ones of his own. And you wanted him to keep going. You wanted him to take you and keep you and… You felt faint for a second as a ghost of what you maybe wanted started to form.

You firmly guided Yuta off of you by his hair, enjoying his grunted moan as you pushed him off and back onto the bed. You still had somehow never seen him naked. Taking your time, you worked his sweatpants down before tackling his briefs and taking a good look at him, your fingertips and lips close behind and mapping a course from the lines defining his torso up to his collarbones. Unable to help yourself, you teasingly pecked a kiss to one nipple as you gently thumbed the other one, enjoying how he squirmed as you perched yourself on his hips. Now sitting on his lap, you drew up the sheets around your hips to shield yourself a little from the cool morning air in the apartment, content as your naked pussy nestled wet against his cock. You leaned forward to kiss his neck, admiring the way his ears perked at the attention.

“I appreciate that you want me to belong to myself,” you whispered as you softly nipped and bit at him, “even though I do enjoy feeling like I’m yours.” His hand in your hair as well as the one on your hip tensed at your words. Your hand slid down his taut chest to his stomach to his length, feeling him fully firm as you rubbed the head against your pussy. “Actually, I love feeling like I’m yours,” you bit at your lip as you teased the head into your entrance, slowly rocking further onto his length before your depths surrounded him, “I love that you love me.” You sat up, full and shivering from pleasure and the energy coursing through you. Yuta’s breath seemed to be caught in his throat, ragged as he couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you slowly, almost sleepily rolled your hips against his. “I love that I…”

The words caught in your throat, only more distressed as Yuta firmly held you in place. He looked up at you expectantly. “Say it.”

“I want to say it,” you struggled, fighting through your tangle of emotions. “Being without you has got me feeling so empty. I never knew how much I needed you. I…”

Now it was Yuta’s turn for his resolve to waver, his hips nearly raising at your impending confession. “Come on,” he breathed, “say it.”

Could you turn back now? God, no. The air seemed to deflate from your chest, your head seemed light.

“I love you, Yuta.” You spoke the words carefully, like a prayer, or a spell, or anything that would turn this moment into reality.

The hands on your hips opened wide, traveling around and up your back to hold you close. “Of course you do,” Yuta laughed softly, his hips helping you regain a rhythm as you both slowly rocked against each other. “Took you long enough to say it.”

“Love me,” you softly pleaded, sitting upright to get better leverage against Yuta’s warmth filling you up. His fingers traced the goosebumps down your arms to gently hold your thighs.

“No more running?” He asked, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. You shook your head thoroughly. Yuta took your hand and pulled you down, making it easier for him to roll you both over in bed. His hips rocked deep against you, his hands guiding your legs to wrap around him. “If there’s no more running,” he smiled as he kissed you, “then of course I’ll love you, like I have been.”

You gasped, arching your chest up to Yuta’s as he reached down, angling your hips to give you both a little more friction. Content with your elevated moans, he kissed your cheek, your nose, your lips, taking his sweet time with you as your hands wandered the ridges and valleys of his back. It was so oddly liberating, having Yuta in bed on some equal plane that you both understood. You pushed at his shoulder, rolling him back over so you could ride him again. Yuta’s head pushed back into the pillow, his hands grabbing onto yours as he groaned. You led his hands up over his head on the pillow, getting leverage and letting Yuta nuzzle your breasts as your hips undulated on top of his.

“Close?” Yuta asked, his breath coming short and hot. You nodded with a whimper. The sensation traveling up your nerves was new and familiar at the same time and whatever it was, you wanted more.

Your fingers laced into his where you held them above his head. “Yuta, Yuta,” you begged, “finish with me.”

Eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched, Yuta grunted his eager agreeance. He freed one hand from yours and used it to clutch onto your hip. Your shared moans and whines reached a fever pitch, outranking the soft squeak of the bedframe as you both climbed your peaks. The tightening in your chest complemented the warmth coursing through you, this newly recognized affection too new for you to try and grow accustomed to it this time. Your climax hit right after his, yours and Yuta’s groans and whimpers mixing together as he held you tight against his pulsing length.

You found yourself drowsy on Yuta’s chest, your fingertips running laps on his clavicles. The sun was high in the window, casting a serene light over you as you lay wrapped around each other, tangled in blankets.

“What now?” Yuta asked sleepily.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting hungry.” You shrugged, letting yourself get used to Yuta stroking your hair.

“Sounds good. A nap and then some brunch,” Yuta laughed confidently. “We can go to the taphouse and have mimosas.”

“I don’t know about you,” you started again, getting a chuckle out of Yuta, “but… I think I’m done drinking for a while.”

“Mmm, that’s good, too,” Yuta nodded decidedly, “so bacon and eggs here, then. And coffee?”

“Coffee sounds perfect.”

❤️☕️❤️☕️❤️☕️❤️☕️❤️☕️❤️☕️❤️☕️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at nctatnightnight.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com!


End file.
